


Dancing with Myself

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @xawesomeangel :The many times the reader and bucky have walked in on each other dancing where they end up joining each other for a dance
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 10





	Dancing with Myself

You loved music. Music portrayed so many different types of emotions and you loved it. You loved how much music made you feel. But you also loved dancing. Dancing was just a hobby that you did. It wasn’t anything special. Just made up moves to impress your imaginary audience. It wasn’t uncommon for the rest of the Avengers team to walk by your room and your music blasting and the room creaking from your constant movements. You did it as much as you can. Bucky, more than any other team member, always walked into your room to find you dancing.

* * *

_Bye bye Don’t want to be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain’t no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Bye bye  
Don’t want to make it tough  
I just want to tell you that I’ve had enough  
It might sound crazy but it ain’t no lie  
Baby bye bye bye_

You were too busy doing the signature dance to this song to realize that Bucky opened your door. Your back was facing him as you danced to the lyrics. He began dancing behind you waiting for you to turn around. You continued to dance and sing to the song:

_You just hit me with the truth  
Now girl you’re more than welcome to  
So give me one good reason  
Baby come on  
I’ve lived for you and me  
And now I really come to se-BUCKY!_

You ran over to your phone and stopped the music. He was standing there laughing, “You got quite the dance moves, doll.”

You put your hands on your hips and gave him a disapproving look, “You should’ve knocked.” 

Bucky copied your movements, “I did. Anyway, just wanted to know what this song is. It’s catchy.”

“Bye Bye Bye by N’Sync.”

“Cool. Thanks.”

“Wanna listen to it from the beginning?”

“Are you gonna teach me some of those dance moves?”

“Sure.”

Bucky shrugged, “Let’s do this.”

* * *

You were tired. Soooo tired. Your body ached from getting your ass kicked by Nat during your training session. You just wanted to sleep. When you came walking down the hall to your room, you heard some music. You creaked the door open slightly to see Bucky dancing with his hoodie as his partner. You opened the door wider and Bucky stopped. His face flushed pink.

You giggled at the sight, “Nice dance partner.”

Bucky nervously chuckled and threw his hoodie onto the bed, “What brings you here?”

“Your music. Glenn Miller’s Into the Mood, right?”

Bucky’s eyes widened, “You know it?”

You nodded, “One of my favorite songs honestly.”

“Want me to show you how we danced?”

“Oh, back in your day?”

“Yeah, when it was real dancing. I don’t know what you kids are dancing to nowadays. What the hell is twerking anyway?” Bucky took your hand and pulled you into the room.

“ _I_ don’t even know what twerking is. Anyway, Bucky, I’m kinda tired and a bit sore.”

“I’ll change it then.” He when to his iPod that Steve gifted him for his birthday. The upbeat song then turned to a soft slow one. Bucky rushed back to you. He moved your hands to his shoulders and put his hands on your waist.

“Moonlight Serenade. Also by Glenn Miller. Also another favorite. Also redone by Frank Sinatra.”

You two swayed across the room, “Yeah, I listened to some of Sinatra’s songs. I like ‘em.”

You rested your head on his shoulder as you continued to sway. The movements were starting to make you sleepy, “If you want to be introduced to more music. Just let me know. I have music from every decade.”

“How about tomorrow?”

You nodded sleepily, “That could work,” you mumbled.

Bucky smiled and said lowly, “Sounds like a date.” He felt you start to sag in his arms. He softly chuckled, “You falling asleep on me, doll?”

You nodded sleepily again, “Sorry. So tired.”

“Alright. Come here.” Bucky lifted you and set you gently on the bed. He pulled the covers over you.

“Stay with me.” you mumbled.

Bucky hesitated. Should he? Should he not? He wanted to though..he reeeeaaallly wanted to, “Fuck it.” He mentally said and he slipped into the bed with you. You scoot over and rested your head on his chest.

“Wake me up in two hours. ‘Kay?”

“Not a problem, doll.” You heard Bucky say. You then felt him kiss your head. You found yourself stupidly grinning before you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
